Starlight Celebration 2008/Guide
Starlight Celebration 2008 Talk to a Moogle to receive 4 holiday presents. The moogle will give you the names of 4 NPCs to deliver them to. (Be advised that you cant change areas while delivering) The moogles are located in the following locations: Windurst Waters Southern San d'Oria (H-9) Among NPCs listed are: Windurst Honoi-Gomoi Kayeel-Payeel Angelica Kenapa-Keppa San d'Oria Balasiel Ullasa Femitte Chanpau Bastok Tall Mountain Tami Virnage Christina After delivering the presents talk the the beginning Moogle again. You will receive a reward and a Snow-Themed gift token. Gift tokens can be traded in Windurst Woods to the moogle for another reward. Presents can be received once a day. Outside the cities, there are "Astral Boxes" Defeating them will make them smaller. Defeat the smallest size box to receive a Bell-Themed Gift Token. Defeating other sizes gives other various christmas prizes. Which may include: Dream Robe Gateau aux Fraises Buche au Chocolat Lebkuchen House Black Pudding Candy Ring Candy Cane Roast Turkey Note- Being in a group when someone else receives a Bell-Themed Gift Token gives everyone else in the party a token as well. Trading in a Bell-Themed Gift Token can give any of the above prizes, including, but not limited to a "Dream Bell" In Windurst Woods speaking to the moogle by the fountain gets you a Cassiopeia Card which you have to trade to another player of a specific sex and race. That player then has to trade the card to the moogle, receiving a Perseus Card with the name on of the original person. They trade that card back to you and you trade it to the moogle to obtain a Star-Themed Gift Token. You may also receive Dream Boots in addition to the gift token. Moogles in Northern San d'Oria (J-8) and Bastok Markets have the same quest. What to do with Gift Tokens Speak to a Moogle with the gift token in your possession. The moogles are found in the following locations: Windurst Waters near exit to West Sarutabaruta Windurst Woods near exit to East Sarutabaruta Northern San d'Oria (D-8) Snow-themed tokens will give you the following items (random): Dream Stocking Dream Coffer Dream Platter Dream Bell Star-themed tokens will give you the following items (random): Dream Boots +1 Dream Bell Bell-themed tokens will give you the following items (random): Dream Bell Dream Robe +1 Speaking to any of these moogles with a Dream Bell, a Bell-Themed Gift Token, a Star-Themed Gift Token, and a Snow-Themed Gift Token in your inventory gets you the option to trade all 3 for a Dream Bell +1. Free Nation-to-Nation Teleports (Smilebringers) *To begin, you will need a Dream Hat. These can be purchased from the moogle vendors in Port Bastok, Windurst Waters, and Northern San d'Oria if you don't already have one. *Next, talk to a Smilebringer to receive a Kiddie Present. You will obtain one present in this manner every Vana'diel day. (You must accept the present before you may receive teleport options.) *Trade the kiddie presents to children anywhere in the city while wearing your Dream Hat to increase your holiday fame. Fireworks (gained from the Dream Robe quests, or purchased at Moogle vendors) will also increase holiday fame, but to a lesser extent, thus requiring more to be traded. *If you talk to the smilebringers again, they will tell you your holiday fame level as well as give you the option to teleport directly to another city. :*You will lose an amount of holiday fame every time you use this teleport service. This fame may be replenished in the same manner as above.